Lockie Yggdrasil
Lockie Yggdrasil is a member of the Yggdrasil Deity trio. Story A long time ago, the Yggdrasil trio settled to Avalon. When faith in them dwindled due to their religion being replaced by others, Omi Yggdrasil decided to create an unprecedented miracle; when she failed, Lockie took advantage of this to seize her accumulated powers and threaten Mary Maark in turn. Mary managed to weaken Lockie's powers, but chose to let herself be defeated instead, allowing Lockie to prove the worth of the Yggdrasil and thus save her own. Appearance Lockie is a blonde, red-eyed woman, with a taunting smile dressed in a dark green and gold dress that also acts as a concealing cloak when needed. Personality Lockie is carefree and mischievous and enjoys playing the part of the "bad guy", her taunting comments and humorous behavior disguising her deep care for her family. Her use of explicit language, verbal manipulations and constant teasing allows her to gain a psychological edge on her opponent which, due to her expertise in the matter, she can freely use. She also enjoys giving an aura of mystery around her. Powers * Divine Existence: Lockie is conceptually immortal and can grant powers to her worshippers. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Lockie can endure tremendous punishment, is extremely swift, and possesses deadly accuracy.. * Illusion Mastery: Lockie is able to manipulate illusions and mirrors as her main source of powers. Spell Cards Lockie's known Spell Cards are as follows. * Cold Hel「Hel Freezes Over」: Lockie fires predictable and simple projectile waves; one of these waves, however, is an illusion hiding the real attack. * Broken Mirror「Two Steps from Hel」: Lockie creates a duplicate and shuffles with her before firing intermingling streams of projectiles. * Wolf's Fang「Bite Like Fenrir」: Lockie conjures small dagger-like weapons in order to overwhelm the opponent, using many feints and illusions. * Broken Mirror「Misery Loves Three」: Lockie creates two duplicates and shuffles with them before rushing towards the opponent in a three-pronged attack. * Jormungandr「Serpent Eating the Ground」: Lockie fires a massive, inescapable laser, in which a secret passage can be distinguished behind a veil of illusion. * Broken Mirror「Count to Four and More」: Lockie creates three duplicate and shuffles with them before firing intermingling circles of projectiles. * Intrigue「Game of Truth and Lie」: Lockie fires two attacks which make up a criss-crossing pattern; however, only one of the attack is real. * Broken Mirror「Count to Infinity」: Lockie creates more and more duplicate as the attack goes, overwhelming her opponent with thousands of projectiles. * 「A Girl Made of Bitterness and Lies」: Lockie loses her amiable facade and uses her brute-force approach in order to combine heavy dodging patterns and illusory ambushes, giving everything she has to defeat her opponent. Storylines * Tales of the West : Land of Divine Melancholy features her as a Stage EX Boss. Trivia * Lockie's name and design are inspired by Norse Mythology god Loki. Yggdrasil is the name for a legendary tree - one of the Seven Pillars. Category:Character Category:Avalon Category:Deity